


Soirée

by Melie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Communauté : obscur échange, F/F, Family, Français | French, Relationship(s), What-If
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Où Regina se plaît à imaginer comment serait sa vie si elle avait accueilli Emma Swan autrement...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soirée

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esqila](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=esqila).



> Tout est à ABC, Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.

Regina trouvait rarement le temps de manger avec Henry. Ce soir là, elle était rentrée tard d'une réunion – Snow et Emma n'étaient pas les seuls soucis de Storybrook – et avait trouvé son fils déjà au lit, aussi s'était-elle préparé un rapide sandwich et avait sorti une bouteille de vin. Bien qu'elle regrettait de ne pas pouvoir passer plus de temps avec Henry, elle avait besoin de quelques moments de solitude. Elle se servit un premier verre, mais, avant de l'entamer, décida de monter à l'étage. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte de Henry puis, après réflexion, entra dans la chambre, le verre toujours à la main. Il était bien là, profondément endormi... à moins qu'il fasse semblant. Elle n'était plus capable de le dire. Il lui semblait qu'il s'éloignait d'elle de plus en plus chaque jour... si seulement Mary Margaret avait gardé son satané livre !

Mais il n'y avait pas que le livre, et elle le savait bien. Cela avait commencé avant. Elle n'avait jamais caché à Henry le fait qu'il était adopté. Peut-être aurait-elle dû. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas été aussi distant, si elle ne lui avait rien dit... ou si elle n'avait pas été si occupée par son boulot... ou si elle avait trouvé le moyen d'altérer la malédiction un peu, juste un petit peu, pour donner l'illusion que chacun vieillissait normalement... ou si elle n'avait pas eu un fils aussi intelligent. Mais alors, ce ne serait pas Henry.

Elle se pencha au-dessus du lit, et déposa un rapide baiser sur le front de son fils. Chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire quand il était éveillé.

Elle laissa la porte entrouverte derrière elle, comme lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé, et qu'elle s'attendait toute la nuit à ce que ses cris la réveillent... mais non, Henry faisait des nuits complètes, ou tout du moins, ne pleurait pas. Ne la réclamait pas. Pourtant, elle était prête à lui répondre... mais, déjà à cette époque, c'était comme s'il ne voulait rien lui demander.  
Et maintenant qu'il était allé chercher sa vraie mère... non. Sa génitrice. Regina, elle, était sa mère, quoiqu'il en pense...

 

 

 

 

Le sandwich s'était mangé tout seul, et la bouteille de vin était déjà à moitié vide. Pourtant, il n'était pas si tard, à peine 23 heures... tant mieux, dans un sens, elle pourrait finir la bouteille tôt, et se coucher immédiatement. S'il y avait une chose que Regina avait toujours contrôlé, c'était son tuax d'alcoolémie, ou, plutôt, ce qu'il en résultait. Elle ne laisserait jamais Henry la découvrir affalée sur le carrelage de la cuisine avec une horrible gueule de bois. Jamais.

On sonna à la porte. Qui cela pouvait-il être ?

Une seule réponse. Emma, bien sûr. Miss Swann, avec une revendication ou une autre, ou l'une de ses accusations saugrenues... enfin, pas si saugrenues que cela, bien entendu, mais ça, elle ne pourrait jamais le savoir...

C'était bien elle. Regina afficha son sourire le plus carnassier.

« Miss Swann, que me vaut cette visite tardive ?

_ Il faut qu'on parle.

_ Encore ? Mais je vous en prie, entrez... »

Sans l'attendre, Regina se dirigea vers la cuisine, où elle sortit un autre verre et le mis à côté du sien.

« Me joindrez-vous ?

_ Vous êtes... ivre ? »

La stupeur de la blonde lui arracha un petit rire.

« Non, évidemment. Mais cela vous aurait bien arrangé... moi alcoolique, vous accaparer Henry aurait été si délicieusement facile...

_ Vous savez bien que ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite.

_ Vraiment ? »

La brune remplit le verre d'Emma à ras bord, puis le sien.

« Eh bien, Miss Swann, je vous écoute. »

Le shérif but cul sec. Impressionnant. Elle attendit quelques secondes, les yeux plongés dans celle du maire, avant de parler.

« Vous n'en avez pas marre, de tout ça ? »

Si. Oh que si.

Bien sûr qu'elle en avait marre. Bien sûr qu'elle était fatiguée de devoir constamment se battre. Pour son fils, contre son fils. Contre Mary Margaret. Contre Emma. Bien sûr qu'elle n'en pouvait plus d'être aussi seule, seule dans son secret... oh, certes, il y avait Jefferson, et Rumpelstiltskin, mais ils ne comptaient pas, chacun ne cherchait que son propre gain, et elle aussi. Sidney était son seul véritable allié... mais il ne savait rien. Pas d'épaule sur laquelle pleurer. Non pas qu'elle en eut besoin... et puis, il y avait toujours la même question : à qui faire confiance ? Si son propre fils était si prompt à trahir tous ses secrets... même ceux qu'il n'aurait jamais, jamais dû découvrir...

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Pourriez-vous être un peu plus claire ?

_ Regina. »

Elle haussa un sourcil. On n'utilisait pas son prénom à la légère. Elle était « Madame le Maire », tout comme elle avait été « votre Majesté ».

« Vous ne pensez pas que ce serait plus facile, si nous étions alliée ? Nous voulons la même chose, au fond...

_ Le bonheur de Henry, souffla-t-elle. Et pourtant, Miss Swann, vous ne cessez de vous opposer à moi...

_ Et vous à moi.

_ Mmh. »

Regina se resservit un verre, et finit la bouteille dans celui d'Emma.

Tout aurait été si différent, si elles avaient pu s'allier dès le début. Si elle n'avait pas accueilli Emma comme une ennemie. Si elles avaient construit quelque chose, mis en place... quoi, une garde alternée ? Henry n'aurait pas dû quitter Storybrook en premier lieu, alors une fois toutes les semaines... quoi alors ?

La Méchante Reine ne put retenir un sourire devant le curieux tableau qui se peignait dans son esprit. Emma et elle, élevant Henry ensemble. Dans la même maison, peut-être. Deux mères... et il se serait progressivement rapproché d'elle, aussi, à l'instigation d'Emma, jusqu'à ce qu'ils forment une vraie famille... avec tout ce qui allait avec... oh, Emma pouvait être si séduisante, même (surtout) quand elle était en colère...

Elle balaya ces pensées d'un revers de main.

« Et voilà où cela nous mène. Vous et moi, chacune se battant pour Henry à sa manière, mais nous parvenons quand même à nous retrouver autour d'un verre de vin... les choses auraient pu être pire.

_ Je ne crois pas.

_ Allons, Emma... »

Ses yeux se plongèrent dans ceux du shérif.

« Ne soyez pas si pessimiste. »

Quelle ironie...

Miss Swann hocha la tête.

« Eh bien... qu'en pensez-vous ?

_ Je vous demande pardon ?

_ Nous allier. Pour Henry.

_ Vous savez tout comme moi que cela ne durera pas. Qu'à la moindre occasion vous tenterez d'exposer mes « vilains secrets »... et que je tenterai de vous chasser de Storybrooke.

_ Bon, eh bien, si c'est ce que vous voulez... »

La blonde se leva et prit le chemin de la sortie.

« Merci pour le verre. Les verres.

_ Emma... »

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna, curieuse. Regina se leva vers elle.

« Restez. »

Le shérif fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ? »

Pourquoi. Pour avoir quelqu'un auprès de qui se réveiller de l'autre côté du lit, maintenant que cela ne pouvait plus être Graham ?

« Pour rien. Non. Oubliez cela, voulez-vous ?

_ À votre guise. »

Et elle partie, un peu intriguée tout de même. Laissant Regina seule avec sa bouteille vide.

Regina qui fit rapidement la vaisselle, puis alla se coucher, passant encore une fois devant la chambre de Henry. Il était toujours là. Il n'avait pas entendu Emma. N'avait pas tenté de la rejoindre, de s'évader au milieu de la nuit.

Elle repensa à la première fois qu'elle l'avait tenu dans ses bras. Combien elle s'était sentie vulnérable, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Avec Snow, c'était venu naturellement, mais avec lui...

Regina secoua la tête, puis alla se coucher. Le lendemain ne serait pas une journée facile. Elles ne l'étaient jamais.

 

 

 

 

FIN.


End file.
